This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310102689.4 filed on Mar. 27, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a method for processing information applied in a server and the corresponding server.
With the development of cloud techniques and internet techniques, for example, the terminal electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a smart phone and a portable multimedia player can view material such as picture, text, movie or the like stored at a cloud end through 3G, WIFI or the like at any time. When the terminal apparatus carries out data communication with a cloud end server, in the prior arts, the data stored at the cloud end is generally downloaded to local host completely and then the terminal apparatus carries out the related read-write operation or transmits the data stored at the cloud end to the terminal apparatus in a form of stream media.
Large amount of stream media files such as video, audio or the like may be stored in the cloud end server. These stream media files may be shared. For example, a user shares his favorite video files at the cloud end to let other users view. However, since the networking condition of the terminal apparatus, especially that of a portable terminal apparatus such as a smart phone is limited by factors such as band width, flow amount, power consumption or the like, the user experience at the time of transmitting in the form of stream media in the wireless networks is usually bad. Especially when the user is not interested in the content viewed currently and skip to content that has not been synchronized to the terminal apparatus from the cloud end server, it generally needs to wait for a long time, and wastes flow of data that has been previously synchronized to the terminal apparatus from the server.